No Good Deed
by Zjen
Summary: If I knew then, what I knew now…. I think I’d do it again. I never would have thought I’d be transported into another world that I thought was a fantasy. But did I really have to go through puberty again? Might as well do some good while I'm here Bruce/OC
1. Prologue: Cause Of It All

Hello, this is going to be my first story that I actually post so please do be kind in your criticism.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except for the OC and general plot ^_~

Summary: If I knew then, what I knew now…. I think I'd do it again. I never would have thought I'd be transported into another world that I thought was a fantasy. But did I really have to go through puberty again? Bruce/OC

**No Good Deed….**

**Prologue: The cause of it all…**

A young woman walked down the busy downtown street, going nowhere in particular, just wandering. She wasn't very tall for a 20 year old, barely 5'1". She was quite ordinary, nothing special about her looks. One could say she was pretty with her heart shaped face, fair skin and wild blond curly hair that was shoulder blade length. The only thing that probably stood out about her was her eyes. They had a tendency to change between various shades of blue and green. She was petite in size and weight but had curves in all the right places and was quite fit. No, she was nothing special, nothing to warrant any special attention.

Currently the ordinary young woman standing on the corner of a crosswalk waiting for the signal to cross the street. Something drew her attention across the street. It was a child about 5 years old. He had busies and scrapes scattered on his body. He was glancing behind him at a large man running towards him that looked quite angry.

The woman watched as time began to slow as the boy ran out into the busy street. Not pausing to think, she bolted across the street and picked up the boy. The car heading towards them didn't have time to stop so she shield the boy with her body and jumped in the air just as the car plowed into them. Crashing into the windshield and rolling over the roof, they fell to the ground.

As traffic stopped around them and people screamed the woman looked at the child in her arms. Loosening her hold she asked "Are you alright little one?"

Looking up at her with wide eyes he nodded but looked down when he felt something warm and sticky coating the ground. It was blood, a lot of it. Frightened the boy looked up at her again.

"What's… your name little one?" She panted

"R-Ray."

"Well Ray… c-can I… ask a big favor f-from… a big boy?" Breathing was becoming difficult as blood began to seep into her lungs, no doubt from being punctured by a broken rib or two.

"Anything!"

"Wh-when you see my mommy… can you give her a hug from me and tell her that… t-t-that I l-love her?" She coughed and a blood began to trickle from her mouth. Her eyes began to lose focus as a crowd of people began to gather around. "Hey… can you one more thing for me too? Make… her… smile………."

And then… she was gone. I was gone.

I should have known that `No good deed, goes unpunished.'


	2. Chapter 1: Turning Back the Clock

Hello, this is going to be my first story that I actually post so please do be kind in your criticism.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except for the OC and general plot ^_~

Summary: If I knew then, what I knew now…. I think I'd do it again. I never would have thought I'd be transported into another world that I thought was a fantasy. But did I really have to go through puberty again? Might as well do some good while I'm here…. Bruce/OC

Note: Chevalier is knight in French and is pronounced Sha-val-yay/Sha-vali-yay

**No Good Deed….**

**Chapter 1: Turning Back the Clock**

GOD DAMN I'M COLD! It's colder than a well digger's ass crack in here! Opening my eyes hurts as a nurse stands over me so I close them again with a whimper.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Chevalier! It's a beautiful baby girl!" I feel myself being wrapped in a blanket and picked up by someone. Odd… has the world grown bigger than me while I've been out or something? Hearing a tired voice cooing near me I open my eyes and see I've stopped moving and there's a woman in my face. Boy does she look like crap, at least from what I can see which is not much. I may as well be blind. From what I could see, she had what could be light blond hair if it wasn't matted with sweat. She had a heart shaped face, high cheek bones and wide green eyes. Over all she could be beautiful if she wasn't so tired.

"Hello… I'm your mother…"

'_Lady did you hit your head or something? Cause you are most definitely _not_ my mother!' _Opening my mouth to tell her as such I realized I had a small problem, okay a big problem… I have no teeth and my facial muscles seem not be working at the moment. Struggling to move my arms from my cocoon, I finally free one. Moving my hand in front of my face I realize that this is the 'or something' that I mentioned earlier. I'm a baby… A friggen ass baby…

'_Oh man I'm a 20 year old stuck in baby's body… Fan-fucking-tastic! I get to go through puberty again! Why me? Please God… Why? Who did I kill in my past life to deserve this? Hm? Why am I moving again…? Whoa WHOA dude! It's called personal space!'_

I had been transferred to another pair of arms and they appeared to belong to a man. He had golden blond hair that was peeking out from under the hospital cap he wore and had stunning blue eyes. He was quite handsome with chiseled features and a strong jaw, but for some reason he looked like he was about to cry.

"Hello little one… I'm your Daddy… She's perfect Sylvie. Did you see these eyes?" _'So she's Sylvie, who's this guy?'_

"I know; I've never seen that combination of blue and green. It's a perfect mix of us."

'_Sounds like I still have my bizarre eyes… I wonder if they'll change colors too.' _

"Mrs. Chevalier, do you want to try feeding her now?" I was taken from my new 'Daddy' given to Sylvie.

'_Feeding? CRAP! Oh man this is awkward… I have to suck on a stranger's tit! This is so humiliating… Can't wait till they get to the diaper changing and potty training… note the sarcasm! Okay let's just not think about the stranger's boob and just think of it as a bottle… yeah a squishy bottle that moves and talks and… I'm not helping myself here am I? Let's just get this out of the way so that I can "sleep" and do some thinking about this situation I'm in.'_

"Victor? Do… do you want to name her?" She asked shyly. _`So that's his name huh?'_

"Are you sure…? Umm how about Nicholette, Nicholette Vivian Chevalier?" Victor gazed down at us with a soft smile.

"It's perfect! Nicholette Vivian Chevalier… our sweet little Nicholette." She stroked my cheek as I finished my meal.

'_Nicholette huh? Well it's close to my old name so it shouldn't be too hard to remember. Seriously, my former name was Nichole. So not too much of a change. Man I'm full… okay burp me lady… there you go! You learn quick!'_

"Ma'am, you should rest now, I'll bring her back in a while." The nurse took me from my new mother and placed me in the little bassinette that hospitals use. My father bent over me and kissed my forehead before the nurse and I left.

As we walked through the maternity ward I took in my surroundings. Not finding anything of interest I decided to figure out what hospital I'm at. As I passed a window I saw gray colorless dismal clouds outside. _'Well that's depressing to look at…' _I must have been starring pretty hard cause the nurse noticed.

"Are you looking outside sweetie? Would you like a better look? Okay let's give you a better look hmm?" The nurse rolled me over to the window and picked me up and turned me so I could see better. "So how do you like it? Your first view of Gotham!"

Outside the window was a city just as dismal as the sky. _'Okay we're definitely not in the northwest, there's no green… wait… did she just say Gotham? As in Batman and Robin Gotham? As in Bruce Wayne?! Oh hell… Don't tell me I'm in a comic/TV. Show/movie.'_

"And over there is Wayne Tower!"

'_Lady… I hate you; you just had to burst my bubble huh? Now put me down so I can cry myself to sleep.'_ As I became fussy, the nurse cooed to me and laid me down in the bassinette and began walking again. After we reached the room with all the other babies I began to contemplate my predicament and list all the things wrong with this situation.

I DIED! Saving a child's life (not that I'm complaining, I'd do it again in a heartbeat)

I'm in Gloomy Gotham, a city that only exists in those stories I read growing up.

I'm a Friggen BABY!!! With the mind of a 20 year old.

I left my mother alone… She already lost one child and now she lost her only one left.

And my family is probably from the Narrows (God I hope not.)

I'm in FRIGGEN GOTHAM!!!! WITH BATMAN

'_Ugh will these nurses ever shut these kids up? Granted I love kids but frankly this is just too much, they're all screaming! I'm most likely going to go deaf before the days out. Sighing I checked my hospital wrist band to see if I could figure out some kind of date, find out how long it has been between my death and rebirth. '11-6-82? How is this possible? This is 7 years before my original birth!? What the hell? That's a year before my brother's birth… at least the month and day is the same… man my eyes hurt… Oh that's right, I need to get used to my new eyes. Well I might as well sleep, I'll worry about it later…' _


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and Plots

Hello, this is going to be my first story that I actually post so please do be kind in your criticism.

You know… as I write this, I can't help but be reminded of the movie 'Look Who's Talking.' Well things are gonna start moving along and picking up the pace soon. Also! I wasn't planning on posting this chapter till tomorrow or Monday but I decided that after receiving 50 hits, 1 Fav and 1 alert all on the first day, I decided to give you a treat.

Note: Reviews make me type faster!

As a small note on that, Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times.

It's going to be a bumpy ride!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except for the OC and general plot ^_~

Summary: If I knew then, what I knew now…. I think I'd do it again. I never would have thought I'd be transported into another world that I thought was a fantasy. But did I really have to go through puberty again? Might as well do some good while I'm here…. Bruce/OC

Note: Chevalier is knight in French and is pronounced Sha-val-yay/Sha-vali-yay

**No Good Deed….**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Plots**

'_Okay, this is getting really embarrassing… Hey lady! I need a diaper change! Hmm no good, well maybe if I scream… yeah that should do it!'_ Opening my mouth I show off my new healthy set of lungs by setting off an ear piercing wail that I'm sure could be heard on the other side of Gotham. The nurse on duty scrambles over in my direction in hopes that I don't wake the other children. Cooing softly to me I stop my wail as she picks me up.

"Does somebody need a daipy change? Oh looks like it's time for your bath too!"

'_Daipy? Are you for real lady? But I could use a bath, so for that I won't take my vengeance and pee on you! How does that sound? Good? Good! Okay work the thumbs… almost… there we go! Thumbs up to you lady!'_

"Oh aren't you just the cutest!"

'_Yes I'm a baby… I'm supposed to be cute and adorable. Now change me damn it! This is really uncomfortable! There you go! If I wasn't so relieved to have that thing off lady, I'd probably be embarrassed as hell right now! Eh? No new diaper? Oh the bath! Yay no more mucus and crusting birth fluid! Oh right, it's a sponge bath… yippy… This is so degrading…' _

As the nurse bathed me, I took in my surroundings. I was still in the 'Baby Room' so I could see the other children. The walls were a neutral yellow color with a wallpaper border with bears. There were various scales and monitors scattered throughout the room. Turning my attention back to the nurse who was washing me, I looked at her name tag. _'Bettsie? You poor poor woman… Your parents must have been so cruel to you or had a sick sense of humor.'_

"Okay all clean! Let's get a diaper on you and then you can go see Mommy and Daddy!"

'Mommy and Daddy…. Oh yeah! Sylvie and Victor! Speaking of Victor, I should give him a piece of my mind. Not sure if he did it on purpose but he named me as a pun on his name! Aaaand we're moving again.'

(A/N: If you can figure out the pun I'll give you a cookie!)

Soon I had a fresh diaper on and a fresh blanket and was rolling down the hall. Looking out windows I guessed it was early morning, it was late evening when I was born. So if I had to guess I was about 9 hours old. Time sure does fly… I was pulled from my thoughts as we entered a hospital room.

"You have a visitor ma'am."

Suddenly my proud new papa was hovering over me with a soft smile. "Hey there beautiful…" he says to me as he picks me up. For someone so much larger than me, he was quite gentle. He held me as if I were made of glass and could break any moment. But considering I'm probably their first child and I'm probably only 9 hours old, can't say that I blame them…

Bringing me over to my new mother I realized it was time for my morning meal. As she brought me to her breast I chose to forgo the embarrassment and latched on. Hey, don't look at me like that, I was hungry. As I fed, my ears perked up to listen to them talk.

"You have a smart little girl there Mr. and Mrs. Chevalier. I've never seen an infant learn to feed that quickly. It's quite remarkable!"

"Is-is that bad? That she learned so fast?" Poor woman sounded like she was about to have a panic attack! Glancing up, I met my mother's eyes. With my poor new born eyes, she looked about ready to burst into tears at the thought that I wasn't normal. '_Must be the hormones…' _

"Oh no ma'am, it's a good thing! It means she'll probably learn much faster than most." I heard both of my parents exhale at that. _'Hmm maybe I should dumb it down a bit… just to be safe.'_ "Although, I've never seen a newborn with its eyes open so much… I mean they're mostly blind the first month and are adjusting to light changes" _'Shit… I knew I forgot something. Lady, shut that hole in your head or I'm peeing on you the first chance I get!'_

It was then that my father spoke up. "Well she is our little miracle, we were told we could never have kids and now we have her." I saw his large hand move towards me and one of his knuckles caressed my pudgy cheek. "When can we take her home?" My parents looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Nurse Bettsie chuckled at my parents' enthusiasm, "I'll go get the doctor."

"Thank you!" Mother called. "Speaking of miracles, I'm surprised you didn't name her Miracle."

"I was tempted to, at least for the middle name. She sure is beautiful… I can't wait to show her off to Thomas. I get to boast about how perfect my little girl is!" A giggle was heard from the door. "Oh speak of the devil and he shall arrive!" He said as he turned to the door. From my position in my mother's arms I couldn't who had arrived but I could hear an exchange of greetings between my parents and a man and a woman.

Soon I was picked up by my father and he turned back to newcomers to show me off. "Thomas, Martha, I'd like you to meet Nicholette Vivian Chevalier. My beautiful baby girl." I knew as soon as I heard Thomas and Martha that it was the Waynes. Parents of Batman.

'_Holy shit… its Linus Roache and Sara Stewart! They played the Waynes in Batman Begins! Holy fucking SHIT!! Why oh why does this seem like a badly written fan fic? I'm stuck in the freaking Nolanverse!' _

"Honey, look at those eyes! They're beautiful… can I hold her? Thomas could you take Bruce?" It was then that I saw him, Bruce. He was a baby too, maybe 2-3 months older than me. He was currently being passed off to his father as I was passed to his mother. I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh Syl, she's absolutely adorable!"

"Isn't she? Victor's going to have to beat the boys back with a stick! Did you see her hair?"

"I envy those curls! She looks just like a little angel! Ooooh" she gently cuddled me close to her person before she handed me back to my father. "You better take her or I might not give her back!" She laughed.

It was then that the doctor arrived and after a quick exam he cleared us with a clean bill of health. It turns out that the Wayens and my parents are old friends, going to school together. They showed up today to help us get home and navigate the paparazzi. Apparently my father is one of the CEOs of Wayne Enterprises and my mother was a world renowned model too. It only makes sense that my birth would cause quite a stir.

We were led out the back way to an underground parking garage where a limo awaited us. And who was waiting with the limo you ask? Why it was good old Alfred played by one of my favorite actors Michael Caine. I love that old man… he must have felt so alone during the 7 years that Bruce was gone.

It was then that I came to a decision.

I'm going to use this new life to the fullest. I'm going to train, learn everything I can about fighting, become a weapon. I'm going to protect those around me, those who cannot protect themselves. I know it's supposed to be Barbara that's to be Batwoman, but she doesn't know what I know. And I'll be damned if I don't put that knowledge to good use!

In this life, I'll study; learn all I can about the mechanics of applied science. I'll be the one to design his suit so I can design my own as well… I build his vehicles and devices so I can build my own. Everything he has, I will have as well. I have a long road ahead of me and only 26 years to do it in.

The clock starts… now.


End file.
